villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lapointe
Lapointe (in Japanese: ラポワント, Rapowanto) was a major antagonist in the Key of the Starry Sky arc in the manga/anime series Fairy Tail. He was a doll used by the Reborn Oración Seis to accomplish their plans, possessing a lock of hair from Brain. He served as a Cardinal of the Zentopia Church. Appearance Lapointe is a tall man with short gray hair and dark brown eyes covered by glasses without a frame. He wears the traditional Zentopia clothes - a navy blue cassock tied with a lighter sash, a necklace with Zentopia's symbol and a cloak, with gold parts. On his head, he wears a gold and navy blue Mitre, which has the sigil of the Zentopia Church emblazoned upon it. Personality Lapointe has the same personalities as Brain, of saying pilgrims as maggots and he was very cold and strict. He does not tolerate opposition in any way and requires total loyalty. When a Zentopia priest who refused to reveal the identity of Will Neville's disciples as he threw him in prison and tortured him. He does not recognize any authority besides his own, and even challenges the Magic Council when he haughtily dismisses Lahar's inquiries, stating that the escape of Oración Seis lay solely at the feet of the Council, and that it was outrageous for Lahar to insinuate that Zentopia had something to do with it. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc (anime) At the church, Lapointe orders every priest to not enter the Archbishop's quarter, as only he can enter. Later on, when Byro wants to talk to the Archbishop about the Infinity Clock being stolen by the Reborn Oración Seis, Lapointe replies that the he and the Archbishop knows about it already, and states that there's a new mission for the Legion Corps. Lapointe is later seen talking to Coco in prison for her sins and turning her back on the creed. Lapointe calls the Legion Corps to tell them that he is reinforcing their strength by adding a new member as a replacement of Coco. Lapointe releases Guttman Kubrick from Zentopia's main prison to make him the new member of Legion. After that, Lapointe is visited by Lahar from the Magic Council, who is there to investigate Zentopia about the Oración Seis' escape from prison. When Lahar says that a Priest from the Church that visited the Oración Seis everyday may be the one responsible for their escape, Lapointe tells Lahar to stop making insinuations about the Church or it may become a major political problem. Lapointe's attitude makes Lahar think that something is suspicious. Later, at the prison, Lapointe goes to the cell where Coco and another prisoner, Father Fabrizio, are held. He asks the Fabrizio about Will Neville's disciples. When he does not get his answers, Lapointe tortures Fabrizio, frightening Coco. Zentopia later holds a conference about electing a new Archbishop, since it has been made obvious that the current one is out of his mind, but Lapointe convinces them that the current Archbishop is needed, in order to guide the powerless lambs in this time of crisis. Soon after that, Lapointe turns the information he extracted from Fabrizio over to the members of the Reborn Oración Seis, who use it to find Celestial Spirit Mages and unseal the Infinity Clock, using the Anti-Link. Lapointe tasks each of the members of Legion Corps with separate missions. He tasks Byro Cracy and Samuel to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia, Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes to destroy a Church with a priest, and Dan Straight to save a Church. He does not let the other members know what he tasked Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes. Lapointe is seen smiling as the completed Infinity Clock is activated, releasing chaos as chains fly out of the Infinity Clock and stick into the ground. Lapointe secretly talks with a priest about the Archbishop's madness that they can no longer keep it hidden. Lapointe asks the priest about the pilgrims outside the gate and the he says that they don't know yet, and Lapointe says that they only have to keep the Archbishop out of sight until the anniversary event begins and if there are people who would spread negative rumors, then the cleaner only needs to be sent to eliminate them. Lapointe stands behind the Archbishop as he was announcing to pilgrims outside the Zentopia Church about the reason for the Infinity Clock's revival, and the Archbishop's last words made Lapointe smile. After Gildarts and Laki sneak into the Archbishop's room, Lapointe confronts them and credits Gildarts for being able to make it to the room, but adds that he will not return alive and Gildarts takes it as a challenge from him. While Lapointe and Gildarts prepare to fight, Natsu and Coco interrupt them and join Gildarts. Lapointe congratulates Coco for escaping, before saying that he knows Natsu is a Dragon Mage. Natsu smells Lapointe and identifies him as "Master Zero". Everyone gets surprised to hear that, and Gildarts says that he does not know if he is Master Zero or not but he is the one who is mind controlling the Archbishop. Lapointe then smiles and takes Laki as a hostage, using his Darkness Magic, ordering the other Mages to fight each other if they value Laki's life. However, his plan does not go as planned, as Byro appears and nullifies Lapointe's Magic, allowing Laki to be freed and Gildarts to find the chance to use his Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean on Lapointe, defeating him. After being defeated, Lapointe reveals to the others about the history of the Infinity Clock and its true name, Infinity Castle. Laki then tells him that he is a doll like the ones she and Gildarts encountered before. However, Lapointe is in denial and, as he says that he was the one who schemed the plan, rather than a puppet, he slowly begins to fade away in insanity, leaving only a string of Zero's hair behind, at which point Laki says that he was probably made to think that he was human. Magic and Abilities *'Darkness Magic': Being a doll of Zero, Lapointe is shown to be able to cast dark Magic Power in different forms to attack his targets. *'Dark Enveloping Claw': Lapointe summons a dark claw from the ground that entangles the target making them unable to move. The user can also point the claw to their throat, taking the targets as hostages. *'Telekinesis': Lapointe is shown to have the ability to change the shape of an object. He used it to warp the bars of Coco's and Father Fabrizio's prison cell. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Dark Priests Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Possessed Objects Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors